EXPOSED
by MiriamBB666
Summary: A darker story This takes place after book 38. Akane and Ranma's attraction grow stronger. Tragic events begin happening. More then one of the characters die. Keeps getting extremely twisted as the storyline grows.
1. Kissing Akane

_**Hi there!My name is Miriam!!!! Anyway I love Ranma ½... So here is a bit of a tragic tale for all you Ranma fans... it just keeps getting twisted the more I write...lol... Anyways, I don't own any of the Ranma 1/2 characters I'm just borrowing them!!!!!**_

_**((This takes place after book 38))**_

* * *

**EXPOSED**

* * *

" Shampoo back off!" Ranma yelled, stepping in front of Akane, " It's stupid to fight."

" You mine," Shampoo glared, sending daggers through her eyes, " Why you want too too violent girl over Shampoo?"

Shampoo placed her hands on her hips, and huffed. Ranma didn't want to confess his feelings about Akane to anyone, especially Shampoo. Ranma took a deep breath, and fumbled to find the right words.

" I...um... gotta take over the school of 'Anything Goes Martial Arts' with Akane. Sorry Shampoo," Ranma said, knowing Shampoo still wouldn't get it threw her head.

" Ranma!" Akane pushed him out of the way," This is my fight with Shampoo!" Akane snapped, " Get out of the way."

" I'm trying to stick up for you but you are too thick headed," Ranma insulted, trying to get Akane to back off. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

" Akane right, for once," Shampoo held nothing in her hands, " Is fight between us!"

Shampoo stared into Akane's eyes with anger. She wanted Ranma, regardless of how anyone felt about it. Even though their marriage was arranged only threw the amazon law, Shampoo fell in love with Ranma. And Akane was in the way.

" Ok then," Akane took a fighting stance, " Let's fight,"

It wasn't a long fight. Akane and Shampoo were basically even matched, but Akane had the upper hand since her recent training. Shampoo did get one advantage though, when she hit Akane, Akane flew into the bench and her clothes ended up getting ripped from a rusty nail that stuck out. Luckily Akane didn't get marked. Akane jumped up and kicked Shampoo upside her head, making her collapse to the ground. Akane looked down and saw that her skin was very exposed.

" Come on," Ranma scooped her up in his arms, lets sit down together on the bench and relax."

Akane nodded in agreement. Akane let her arms slump around Ranma's shoulders, holding on to him. Ranma sat down, and let his thoughts roam. He suddenly realized how sexy Akane was. Her hair matted to her forehead, her little panting breath that make him burn for her.

Ranma looked away from Akane, shy about how she was affecting him. He felt himself grow hard at how sexy he found Akane. This made him body blush, although he figured that Akane didn't notice. It was probably for the best. Ranma didn't want Akane to get up, but he knew that if she found out how turned on she made him she'd call him a pervert.

Akane awkwardly looked at Ranma, who was blushing furiously. Ranma was doing his best not to think sexual thoughts, and because of the way that Akane looked it was hard. Akane and Ranma were silent for the most part. Ranma shifted his weight to the side so that she didn't feel what she was doing to him.

Akane smiled to herself before she stood, happy that Ranma was holding her without fighting with her. Akane stood, trying to avoid Ranma's eyes. She clung to little clothes she had left on, trying to hide her private parts. Ranma scratched the back of his ponytail and jumped up.

" Uh... Akane... here," Ranma took off his shirt and put it around Akane, who sighed gratefully.

" Thanks Ranma," Akane flushed, looking into his eyes, pointedly trying not to look anywhere else on him. Especially since she noticed the bulge in his pants. Ranma's eyes seemed to be kissing her lips, but Akane wasn't sure if she was imagining things or not.

" Yah sure, no problem!" Ranma laughed nervously, " Well I got to go for a walk! See Yah!"

" Ranma!" Akane called after him, but Ranma was already far off in the distance. She muttered under her breath, " You jerk."

'Well, at least I'm not totally at a loss. I still have my dignity,' Akane thought, that was until Shampoo stepped in front of Akane.

" Shampoo no like you flirt Ranma! Shampoo love Ranma. Akane nearly naked on top of Shampoo's Ranma!" Shampoo growled angrily at Akane.

" Shampoo, Ranma is my fiancee, so why don't you back off!" Akane yelled, then took a fighting stance for the second time that day.

" Silly girl, you no beat Shampoo," Shampoo stood ready to fight for her fiancee all over again.

" This is getting old Shampoo. If Ranma wanted you he would be with you," Akane growled, " So why don't you leave him alone already?"

" You back off him too too violent Akane! Airen mine for all time," Shampoo stated as if she was stating the truith.

Cologne came up from behind Shampoo and tapped her lightly on the shoulder with her staff. Shampoo spun around to face her, her eyes angry and blurred with tears. Cologne made a hushing sound so Shampoo was quiet.

" Come Shampoo, I think Akane's had enough excitement for one day without having to fight with you all over again," Cologne stated gently, " You have plenty enough time to fight for your bride groom later."

" But Akane flirt with Ranma!" Shampoo protested, but was convinced by a look Cologne shot her. Shampoo called over her shoulder, " Is not done Akane."

" This is so stupid anyway!" Akane mumbled to herself. As she turned to walk away, she thought about how sweet Ranma was to give her his shirt.

The only thing that continued to linger in her mind was the fact that she wanted Ranma. The way her body fit perfectly on his. The way she could almost feel his eyes kissing her lips.

* * *

Ranma raced on top of the fence, trying to shake the thought of Akane out of his head. He couldn't think she was sexy. Ranma had come to terms with the fact that he thought that Akane was cute, even though she hadn't believed him. Yet now that he was getting ahead of himself, feeling guilty at his desire for her. He didn't know where he was going, or where he would end up but he knew that he had to get away from Akane before he did something stupid.

' Stupid Akane,' Ranma thought, 'Always makin' me think weird about her. Just what does that uncute tomboy think she's doing sitting on me almost naked, even though I made her. She could have protested or sumpthin'. Not that I mind or anything. She just shouldn't have made me think like I am.'

Ranma didn't realise it but he'd ended up right in front of the Tendo residence. The smell of freshly cooked pork buns made his stomach grumble, as he slipped into the room him, and his father Genma shared. He changed hurriedly, then raced downstairs for a pork bun before his Pop ate them all.

Ranma was relieved to see that Kasumi was the only one in the kitchen. Kasumi finished putting the rest of the pork buns on the counter when she noticed that Ranma was standing there. She smiled sweetly at Ranma.

" Hello Ranma! Would you like a pork bun?" Kasumi asked in a honeyed tone.

" Um, sure! Thanks Kasumi!" Ranma asked.

" No problem Ranma. What's wrong? You look as though something may have happend to you," Kasumi said thoughtfully, placing the last pork bun on the plate.

" Um... uh... Well," Ranma stumbled on his words, " Just thinking is all. Did Akane get back home yet?"

" No," Kasumi stated thoughtfully, " Neither did any of the others. Perhaps they'll show up soon."

" Probably," Ranma agreed. He ate a pork bun quickly, and turned towards the door, " I'm going to get a hot bath, then sleep. It's been a long day."

" Ok Ranma. Goodnight!" Kasumi turned back to her baking.

" Night," Ranma called over his shoulder.

Ranma was grateful to get into the hot bath. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Akane really did tire him out. Not to mention that his hand hadn't stopped throbbing since he smashed the ying-yang belt that held Armie together. He sighed, letting the hot water relax him. He kept his thoughts away from Akane by thinking of how much of an annoyance Armie was.

" Stupid thick wasted uncute tomboy," Ranma muttered, yet his body didn't agree with his words.

* * *

Akane handed Kasumi the pieces left of her clothes, and pulled a robe around herself. Being the nice person Kasumi was, she began to stitch Akane's clothes back together. Akane didn't bother to mention to anyone that she was going to the bath, she just wanted some privacy away from her nosy family for a little while.

Akane slipped inside the bathroom, and pulled her robe off. She sighed, and put her towel to the side as well. She opened the door to the bath and saw Ranma staring back at her. She became furious, trying to hide her excitement from seeing him sitting in the bath.

" Pervert!" Akane cried.

" Excuse me Akane, but how am I a pervert if you are the one that keeps on walking in on me?" Ranma asked calmly, not bothering to hide himself, even though he was turned on like crazy at the sight of her.

" That's not fair Ranma!" Akane cried, " I didn't know you were in here!"

" And I didn't think you were coming in here either, but here we are ," Ranma stuck his tounge out at Akane, who placed her

hands on her waist.

" Ranma!"

" Uh... Akane... You um... you're naked," Ranma blushed falling over himself trying to get the right words out. He tried to hide the amusement in his eyes, bu he failed miserably. It served Akane right after always walking in on him in the bath.

" What?" Akane looked down and noticed that the towel had dropped when she put her hands on her hips. She quickly grabbed the towel, and stormed out of the bath angrily.

Akane threw on her robe, and ran out of the bathroom angrily. ' How dare he keep being in the tub at the same time I want to! How can he be so insensitive?' Akane asked herself. Akane ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

" P-chan," Akane whispered, " I sometimes feel like you are the only one I can talk to. Everyone else either won't understand or can't keep a secret, for instance like Nabiki."

P-chan/Ryoga listened intently. He knew that Akane was about to tell him another one of her secrets. P-chan said 'Bwee' in response as he always did to show Akane that he was listening to her. Akane smiled at P-chan, and his heart melted. How he wished that Akane would confide to him as Ryoga.

" I'm in love with Ranma. There I said it." Akane sighed, and Ryoga's heart broke, " And to top it off he is so arrogant. He thinks that just cause I'm a tomboy that I don't have feelings. I do too! What's really sad is today I was extremely attracted to Ranma when I was on the bench. Not to mention walking in on him in the bath."

" An opening," Ranma said as a piece of paper bounced off of Akane's forehead. Ranma sat just inside Akane's window.

" Ranma!" Akane screamed, " How long have you been here?"

" Long enough," Ranma hopped down onto Akane's floor, then stood. he walked over to P-chan, and then tossed him out the window.

" Hey!" Akane screamed, " I can't believe you just did that! Why are you so jealous of P-chan?"

" That's not what I thought we were going to talk about," Ranma's heart raced. He knew that they were standing dangerously close, " I heard what you said."

" Ranma... I .. Um..." Akane blushed.

" Akane..."

Ranma and Akane's eyes met, and even though it wasn't the first time that their eyes had ever met, it felt like the first time ever looking at each other. Akane's lips parted slightly as Ranma moved closer to her. Akane breathed, as their lips brushed lightly. They felt as if they were in a dream. Ranma put his arms slowly around her waist.

" Ranma! You're going to drown!" Kasumi shrieked, pulling a sleeping Ranma out of the bath. She gave him a towel.

" Uh Kasumi, did Akane happen to walk in on me here?" Ranma asked.

" Yes, she seemed quite disturbed."

" Oh, okay... I'm gonna go apologise to her." Ranma shook a little inside thinking of his dream. It had felt so real. He had to see Akane.

When Ranma arrived at her door, he heard her softly talking to P-chan. Ranma opened the door to find Akane curled up cozily on her bed with P-chan, who was being hugged tightly in her arms. Ranma looked at P-chan, and the little pig quickly rushed out of the door away from Ranma.

" Hmmph," Ranma muttered, " Akane mind if I sit?"

" Sure Ranma," Akane said, " What's wrong?"

" Well see, I had this dream. I was curious as to what it would be like... you know... for real," Ranma was nervous, and he tried hard not to sound stupid, " I was wondering if I

could..."

" Ranma?"

" Akane..."

Their eyes locked, and Ranma knew it was for real this time. The feelings that he had in the dream were even more intense in real life. He was amazed by how cute Akane looked, sexy even. Ranma closed the space that was between him. He took in a sharp breath as he looked into Akane's expectant eyes. He felt Akane quiver, and held himself in place. He told himself that he had to do this, he couldn't be scared of this forever. Ranma had wanted to kiss Akane for ages, but it was always interrupted.

He felt Akane slide her arms around his neck as his arms fell around her waist. It seemed like it was eternity before their lips finally met. They felt themselves melt into each other, kissing with more passion then either of them thought possible. The world seemed to melt away, as if the only people that existed were them. Akane moaned into Ranma's mouth, and Ranma crushed her against. Ranma slid her down beneath him basically pinning her to the bed. He'd never been hungrier for anything in his life. He wondered why he had been so scared of something that was so beautiful, so demanding.

Just as Ranma was about to pull Akane's bath robe open, he felt a splash of cold water. He jumped up, now in girl form. He turned around angrily only to be facing Nabiki. She stood holding an empty cup, smirking.

" Hey! What'd ya do that for hunh?" Girl type Ranma yelled.

" Busted," Nabiki held out her hand expectantly, "That'll be 1000 yen."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks for reading this story! I hope you liked it! There will be more to post when I have new ideas! Peace out!

Miriam


	2. Blood and Anger

_**I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters, I'm temporary borrowing them. Thanks!**_

* * *

" Nabiki!" Ranma yelled, extremely mad that Nabiki ruined the first intimate moment that he and Akane ever had. Nabiki looked indifferent as Ranma glared at her, " What's your problem?"

" I needed money for a new outfit," Nabiki answered in the same monotone voice she always had, " So are you going to pay up or am I going to tell everyone about this?"

Ranma's anger flared. He was so tired of everyone always getting in the way. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hoped that he would find enough money to shut Nabiki up. Ranma sighed, realizing he didn't have much money, but enough to pay off Nabiki.

" Hey!" Akane cried, " Why don't you go bug someone else?"

" I would, but you two make me so much money," Nabiki grinned as she held up a picture of them kissing, " It's a great picture to show to the public."

" Fine," Ranma gave over the 1000 yen to Nabiki who threw the picture at her. Ranma immediately stuffed it in his pocket knowing it would be safe there.

" Go away," Akane growled at Nabiki, " I obviously was... er ... talking with... ah... Ranma."

" Sure you were. Love the way you "talk" Akane. Maybe I'll find someone to talk with myself. Pleasure doing business with you," Nabiki winked at Ranma, then turned and walked out.

" What a bitch!" Akane declared, now starting to blush furiously at the whole situation.

" You're telling me!" Ranma exclaimed.

" Well at least she's gone now right?" Akane's eyes brightened.

" Um... Uh... well see..." Ranma stammered, " I ... you know.. Haha... walks got to go... See you Akane!"

Ranma dogged out the door, even more red than Akane.

Akane sighed, wondering why Nabiki always had to ruin everything. Finally she was kissing Ranma for the first time and her older sister had to ruin it for her. ' At least it wasn't my father or Genma,' Akane thought. She got up to start studying, knowing she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

" Jerk," Akane muttered.

* * *

Ranma ran down the street, thinking of Akane. The way her lips felt so soft against his, the sparkle in her eyes as their lips met. The intense need and desire that caused him to push her on he bed. Ranma felt amazed that he finally did it, seeming it took him so long to get the courage. He could still feel the kiss on his lips.

Ranma sighed, slowing himself to a stop when he saw the park ahead. He decided to go and sit down, and hopefully clear his head. All he could think about was Akane, and knowing he needed more from her. He decided to go and sit down on the monkey bars. To his surprise, Shampoo flung herself down in front of him. Ranma rolled his eyes, wondering why someone always had to find him when he wanted to be alone.

" Ai! Ranma!" Shampoo cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Ranma almost lost his balance but he caught himself, and held himself up with his right arm. With his left arm he pushed Shampoo away from him.

" Aww! Come on Shampoo!" Ranma groaned, shooting her a look of utter discomfort, " Can't you see that I'm tryin to think here?"

" You no want Shampoo here?" Shampoo's eyes watered with tears.

" I just need time to think is all," Ranma slowly backed away, " You don't need to cry or nuttin'."

" Why Airen no want spent time with Shampoo?" Shampoo wiped her fake tears from her eyes and did her best to look pitiful.

" I said I want some time alone, nothing wrong with that is there?" Ranma asked, now getting extremely annoyed, " Why can't you ever take a hint and leave me alone?"

" That not very nice talking to Shampoo that way!" Shampoo felt herself getting ticked off.

" Leave me alone Shampoo," Ranma glaired.

" Fine Ranma. You ask for it!" Shampoo screamed, knowing that she wasn't going to get her way.

Shampoo grinned, holding an open jug of cold water. She gave him an evil look as she poured the water on top of her, turning herself into a cat. Shampoo ran towards a petrified Ranma.

Ranma screamed jumping up. He dodged Shampoo, and ran as fast as he could to get away from her. Ranma had no idea where he was running to, the only thing he knew was that he had to get away from Shampoo before he completely lost it.

" Ahhhhhhhh!" Ranma screamed, " Cat! HEEEELLLLLPPPPP!"

" Meow!" Shampoo meowed in response as she got ready to pounce him.

Shampoo kept up with him for a few blocks, just out of reach of Shampoo's cat form. Finally he lost her in the darkened streets, dodging down alleyways. Shampoo gave up chasing him, and turned around to go back to the Cat Café.

Ranma snickered, realising he'd lost Shampoo. He took in a deep breath, allowing himself to relax. He turned to go back home, and began moving towards the end of the alleyway.

" Dammit Shampoo why'd you have to go and scare me like that," Ranma questioned aloud, " And why am I so damn scared of a little kitty cat?"

Just as Ranma went to exit the alleyway, Kuno stepped out of the shadows. Kuno grinned at Ranma, and

walked towards him holding out his wooden sword. Ranma rolled his eyes, and prepared himself for the brawl.

" Ranma Saotome," Kuno glared at Ranma with intense hatred, " I challenge you! You keep the pigtailed girl from me, and in front of everyone you hold a half naked Akane! Fight me!"

" Sure Kuno," Ranma grinned. He needed the fight to get stuff off of his mind. Fighting always helped Ranma relieve stress.

As they fought Ranma noticed that Kuno was faster, and stronger. He dogged most of the hits and blows, kicking and punching Kuno. Ranma was surprised when Kuno didn't fall down so easily. Instead he fought back with the same energy, yet a stronger aura than Ranma had imagined.

' He must have practised,' Ranma thought.

Ranma didn't see it coming. Kuno's sword hit him and sent him flying. Kuno attacked Ranma where he stood, knocking him down again. Ranma noticed that energy was drained fully from him, and he was bleeding everywhere. He felt violently ill. The sword that Kuno had hit him with was no regular sward, and Ranma knew that he had been beaten as he could no longer get up. He made a mental note to talk to Cologne about the new sward that Kuno had struck him with.

Ranma shook as pain ripping threw every part of his body, causing him to collapse. He struggled to crawl towards the fence, yet it seemed so far away. The pavement was unkind to his skin, causing blood to drip from his wounds. He lifted himself up enough to get sick.

Ranma struggled to sit up. Every bone in his body felt like he was being crushed. He held his stomach, heaving. He spat blood when he tried to clear his mouth from the vile taste that lingered in his mouth.

' I will not let him get Akane. I'll kill him first,' Ranma thought angrily.

Ranma's vision blurred as he saw a Kuno step to the side. Ranma's throat was tight with anticipation, waiting for Kuno to distribute a final blow. He braced himself the best he could.

" You are truly pathetic, Saotome," Kuno laughed, " Mark my words. Soon enough, Akane will be mine. There's nothing you can do about it, so stop fighting for her."

" She's... mine... I wont... lose," Ranma gasped, trying to hold his broken ribs in place.

" Hahahaha," Kuno laughed evilly, " Don't be so optimistic. You're bleeding everywhere. How do you suppose you'll beat me? I challenge you Saotome Ranma. Next week at the Tendo Doju. Be there or Akane is mine."

The man flung around, and stalked away. Rain began to pour down, turning Ranma into his female form. Now that she felt a bit better she pulled herself up. She had to get home to warn everyone that Kuno was coming to fight for Akane. Ranma's worst fear was that he would lose the only woman he'd ever loved to none other than Kuno.

' No,' Ranma scolded herself, ' I'll talk to Cologne and find out what sword he has and counter act it. I will win this Saturday."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey! I hope you are enjoying reading this story! I will be bringing in more of the characters slowly so read on! There will be more to come soon!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Miriam**_


	3. SHAKEN: Lost Virginity

_**Again, please don't sue! I'm borrowing the Ranma ½ characters for this story and none of them belong to me!**_

* * *

Ranma walked wearily into the kitchen. Kasumi gasped at the shape Ranma was in. She quickly poured a cup of hot water over Ranma's head to save him some dignity. Ranma coughed, shivering because he still felt a deep cold within his bones. Along with a bad feeling that things were only about to get worse.

" Thanks Kasumi," Ranma smiled lightly, " It's been a long night."

" Are you ok Ranma? You don't look so well," Kasumi asked lightly.

" I think so, but I'm a little worried about something," Ranma sighed.

" Do you want some Miso soup? I just made some," Kasumi gestured to the po of soup cooking.

" No Thanks, I'm a little too stressed out to eat right now. Kasumi, get the other's please. I have to quickly take a bath and brush my teeth. Tell them it's important."

" Okay Ranma. Are you sure you are going to be all right?" Kasumi asked, concerned.

" I think so," Ranma said wearily, " But I am a little wary about something."

Twenty minutes later they were all seated at the table. Ranma told them of the challenge that was to come Saturday, as well about Kuno beating him for the first time. Everyone looked shocked. Everyone nodded in understanding, except Akane who looked panic stricken, knowing her and Ranma's engagement was on the line. She stood after Ranma finished speaking, and hurried up the stairs. She didn't want any of them to see her cry, especially over Ranma.

" Well, Ranma my boy! You have nothing to worry about," Genma Saotome laughed, " You haven't lost a fight in ages."

" Did you hear anything I said?" Ranma asked, frustrated, " Kuno kicked my ass tonight."

" Oooooooooh..." Mr. Tendo passed out. Kasumi and Nabiki picked him up and carried him to bed.

" Father you do pick the worst times to pass out," Kasumi muttered.

" Does he always have to pass out every time there's a problem?" Ranma rolled his eyes, " Anyways we need to train. I don't wanna lose to Kuno again."

" That settles it. The day after tomorrow we'll go on a three-day training trip. That will leave you with enough time to talk to Cologne," Genma grinned, " It'll be like old times."

'Yah me hiding all the food I can before you eat it all!' Ranma thought to himself as he stood, " Okay Pops. Sounds good. I have to go check on Akane. She didn't look like she felt so well."

" Okay. Hurry to bed soon though. We have a lot to do tomorrow," Genma stated, already knowing that Ranma knew that.

" G'night Pops," Ranma bowed before heading up the stairs to Akane's room.

* * *

Ranma stood a few steps away from Akane's door, his heart raced. Ranma knew he wanted to talk to her, but lately their moments alone were getting really intense. Not that Ranma wasn't enjoying it, but he didn't know how to behave in these types of situations. Even still he was used to them picking on each other, so how was he supposed to talk to her now? Ranma finally got over his fear of kissing Akane. He knew he had to comfort her. A pang of fear washed over him as he realized that Akane's fears were truly something that was shaking them both up. Ranma slowly walked to the door, and brought his hand to the door knob. Ranma was about to barge in until he heard her softly crying. He felt his heart break at the thought of anything paining her. He didn't want to upset her about the challenge, but it was better that she knew about it then to find out later and have her attack him. He swallowed hard, and opened the door into her room.

Akane sat on her bed, the covers pushed off of her. She lifted her swollen tear filled eyes to meet Ranma's. At the sight of Ranma she quickly dried her face from the tears. She smiled despite the tension in the room, hoping to pass off some of the tension.

" Ranma," Akane breathed, her heart pounding, " What are you doing up here?"

" Well I knew you were upset," Ranma closed the door, then he walked up to her bed and sat down in front of her.

" Thanks... I'm just so scared that you are going to lose against Kuno. I don't want to lose you Ranma..." Akane spat, " I ... I ... I love you Ranma."

' Oh my god!' Thought Akane, ' I finally said it.'

Ranma blinked twice, not sure if he'd heard her right. He looked into her eyes, searching for something, anything to let him know that this was finally real. Ranma's heart thudded against his chest. He flushed, knowing that this was finally it. He was going to tell her he loved her back.

" I love you too, Akane," Ranma whispered.

' There I said it,' Ranma thought.

There was a silence between them. The air in the room seemed to be thick, it felt hotter. Ranma leaned forward to kiss Akane. It all seemed as though it was right, meant to be. Ranma pushed his hands threw Akane's hair. Akane \ moved at the same time, pulling her arms around his waist. Ranma and Akane's lips connecting after what seemed to be an eternity to get there. They kissed deeply, passionately, hungry for more of what they barely understood. Ranma crushed Akane to his body, wanting to take her all in, to feel every aspect of her as well as inside of her. He needed her more than he needed air. Nothing in the world made him feel as she did melting beneath him.

Akane moaned into Ranma's mouth. She'd never felt this good before. Akane wasn't sure of what to make of the feelings that came over her. The only thing she could make clear in her mind was an intense urgency and need. She never wanted anything as much as she wanted him. Akane wanted to feel him inside her, for him to take her over. She felt possessed as she trembled, quickly stripping him of his clothes. Akane felt possessed, moving so quickly, demanding to take more of Ranma. She felt Ranma basically rip her top off, and rip her pants off. She moaned every time his hands touched her skin.

They barely broke the kiss, only a couple of times for air or to remove clothes out of their way. Passionate and heartfelt touches and caresses were passed between them as they explored each other's bodies. Ranma pulled away to lay her down, and gasped at her beauty. The way the moonlight washed over her pale, slender body. He grew harder knowing how much he wanted her, and how much she wanted him.

Ranma pulled Akane under him, and brought his hand down to the soft flesh that was calling his name. He played with the clitoris, making Akane burst out in a pleasurable scream. Akane grabbed Ranma's dick, stroking him to make him harder. He groaned, loving the feel of her touching him. Ranma felt her getting soaked, he knew she was ready for him. Ranma lowered himself on top of Akane, and he positioned himself to enter her. Akane and Ranma's eyes met, glazed over with need.

" Are you ready Akane?" Ranma asked.

" Yes Ranma, I want you to take me. Make me yours, as I make you mine," Akane breathed.

Ranma tensed as he realized what he and Akane were about to do. He had no objections. There was nothing to lose anymore, only things to gain. Ranma kissed Akane as he dove into her, feeling her vagina pulse around him. He moaned, feeling his dick throbbing inside of her. Akane screamed with a mix of pain and pleasure, digging her nails into his back as she felt herself tear. He kept going as need washed over him. He felt a rush of hunger push him to continue pounding into her, harder just to hear her delightful screams.

For hours they moved in rythem, barely breaking a beat. Both were anxious to cum, yet wanting to stop it from ending to continue feeling the electric bursts of pleasure. Finally, they both came causing Akane to scream with delight, wild and uncaring. Relief came then, and Ranma collapsed on top of her, sweat staining both of them.

' Hell that was better than I'd imagined," Ranma laughed, kissing Akane's forehead.

" Who knew a pervert like you would be so amazing," Akane teased, out of breath.

" I could say the same thing about you tomboy!" Ranma laughed, and slid off of her. He brought Akane into his arms, " I love you, 'Kane."

" I love you to Ranma."

Both curled up as close as they could to each other, and fell asleep quickly. Everyone's eyes were open except Soun, especially Nabiki who was looking at her new set of pictures. She placed them under her pillow, and closed her eyes to sleep. Her last thought before she drifted off was that she'd be making lots of money off of those pictures. Mr. Tendo was still passed out, and Kasumi was sitting in the chair reading even though it was hard to concentrate. They heard it all, and none could sleep because of the noise.

Genma smiled, ' Ahh that boy makes me proud.'

* * *

_**AUTHOR's NOTES:**_

_**Well it's funny actually. I never intended for the story to go this way but meh it happens I guess LOL... Anyways I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I'll be adding a new chapter soon!**_

_**Miriam**_


	4. Caught!

_**Hey! Again I don't own any of the Ranma ½ characters.**_

* * *

Sunlight blared threw the window in Akane's room. Ranma still held Akane tightly against him, holding each other lightly but still not wanting to let go even in their sleep. Ranma was the first one to wake up, feeling the light hit his face. He looked down at Akane who sighed lightly in her sleep. Ranma smiled when he saw Akane's big brown eyes flutter open.

" Ranma," Akane sighed sleepily, " Is this real?"

" Yep," Ranma grinned, and brushed a kiss against her cheek. Akane turned to face him and planted a quick but passionate kiss on his lips. Ranma kissed back just as passionately as she did, happy that there wasn't any nervous feelings. At least not yet.

" Good..." Akane sat up strait, her face paled, " Oh no! You don't think they... Um ... heard us?"

Ranma blushed furiously. He hadn't thought of that before, and now that she had brought it to his attention Akane had been quite loud. Ranma laughed nervously, hoping no one had heard them. He knew she was right though, everyone would probably be pounding them with questions the second they got downstairs. Ranma wasn't quite ready to face anyone, and he doubted that Akane waws either.

" No, of course not! They were all sleepin', well maybe not all of em. What do you think?" Ranma asked, sitting on and pulling on his clothes purposely taking his time.

" I don't know but if they did hear us they are going to force us into marriage even quicker!" Akane fumbled with her buttons on her shirt, she shot Ranma a panicked look, " Not that I don't want to but I don't think now's the best time."

" Agreed. If they did her, what do ya s'pose we tell them?" Ranma lifted a brow. He pulled on his pants, finally fully dressed. Ranma was already regretting having to leave Akane's side.

" Well," Akane's heart raced, " That we love each other and that it's our decision."

" Ok. Ok. Ok..." Ranma grinned wildly, " But you're going down the stairs first."

" RANMA!" Akane cried, " That's not fair!"

" Nyah!" Ranma stuck his tounge out at her, and pushed her towards the door.

Akane slowly walked down the stairs, Ranma steps behind her. Genma, Mr. Tendo, Nabiki, and Kasumi sat at the table quietly eating. When Akane sat down, everyone stopped and looked at them wide eyed, except for Nabiki who held the pictures in her hand grinning.

" Here you go. Eat up," Kasumi blushed as she placed the food in front of them.

" Thanks," Akane and Ranma said in union.

They all ate in silence. Ranma kept stealing glances at Akane to see how she was taking the tension. From the way it seemed none of them were taking the silence well. Finally Genma broke the silence.

" So m'boy, it seems that you've finally become a man," Genma smiled, tears in his eyes, " You make a father proud."

" Aww come on Pops!" Ranma blushed so bad his face looked like a tomato, " Not at the table. Plus everyone else needs to know."

" Ha," Nabiki snickered, " Akane was so loud how could we not know."

" Or be kept awake all night," Kasumi added quietly, looking exhausted.

" Show's he did a good job!" Genma exclaimed, grinning happily.

" Hey!" Akane flushed, " Let's not talk about it all right?"

" Yah its not like we were tryin to make a scene or a statement," Ranma said, " We were trying to you know... have our time before I go."

" Treat her good Ranma. You two make me so happy, sharing each others love at last!" Soun began bawling.

This made Akane shift uncomfortably. She hated it when her father broke down like this, especially at the most awkward times. She looked at Nabiki who was obviously gawking at her little sister with interest.

" Was he good?" Nabiki asked, looking dead into Akane's brown eyes.

" Can we please stop talking about this!" Akane cried, " This is embarrassing."

" Yah Ranma, did you show her what a man you are?" Genma asked.

Ranma didn't say anything. He picked up his cup of cold water and tossed it onto Genma's head turning him into a panda. Ranma was quickly picked up and tossed into the pond in the backyard, and was turned into the girl form. They began to spar, and Akane sighed.

" So you never answered me," Nabiki grinned, " Was he good?"

" Not answering," Akane groaned, " I'm so not answering."

* * *

Nabiki picked up her phone, and began dialling numbers to get ahold of Yuko. She picked up the pictures, and grinned. Yet they weren't the ones of Akane or Ranma. This was pure blackmail, and the worst kind. Yuko picked up on the second ring.

" Is Yuko there," Nabiki asked, looking at her fingernails.

" This is her," Yuko sang into the phone, " Who's this?"

" Nabiki. I know what you were doing the other night, and I know your secret Yuko. This can affect everything you've ever done," Nabiki laughed on the telephone, " You owe me."

" How did you?" Yuko's voice shook, " When?"

" I've known for a while, but now I have photographic proof," Nabiki threw the pictures in her drawer and shut it, " So maybe Ranma would like to know."

" Please Nabiki, Don't say anything to anyone!" Yuko pleaded, name anything and I will do it for you."

" Hmm," Nabiki faked sincerity, " Well I feel kind of bad having such dirt on you like this. You know, maybe I will take a favour when I need one."

" Anytime you need anything, just ask." Yuko sighed, " Just please don't tell Ranma."

" Not like he hasn't already guessed, but you have my word," Nabiki hung up the phone, pleased with her latest conquest.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Ok, I thought it would be funny to play out the events that would happen between the family after everyone found out about Akane and Ranma sleeping together LOL. Anyways the next part gets more serious so read on!!!**_


	5. STRENGTH

_**I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters. I am borrowing them.**_

* * *

Cologne, Shampoo, and Ranma sat at the table in the the back of shop. Cologne took in the details of Kuno's attack. She pulled out a book and placed it in front of Ranma.

" This explains everything," Cologne explained, pointing a shrivelled finger at the book, " Here will have everything you need to know."

" That'd be great," Ranma sounded exasperated, " If I could understand Chinese."

" I will explain it all son-in-Law," Cologne caughed.

" Ai! That Shampoo book," Shampoo cried, throwing her arms around Ranma's neck, " Now you have book mean you love Shampoo now right?"

" Shampoo this is no time for this," Cologne said sternly, " This is a very serious matter."

" Thanks," Ranma sighed, looking down at the old worn out book. He looked at the title and he couldn't understand it. " What does this book's name mean?"

" Is Chinese name for Strength," Shampoo cooed, " And that word mean sword of power. Is very bad news for Ranma."

"It seems that this sward can multiply the strength of anyone who holds is. If Kuno does have this sword, it could mean your death. Anyone who has it becomes possessed with rage, and will kill their worst enemy. That means you Ranma. You are with his beloved Akane, and as far as he is concerned the pig tailed girl as well."

" Okay, fair enough. So tell me how am I supposed ta get rid of him," Ranma asked thoughtfully, " I don't wanna kill him or nothing."

" Well there is only one way son-in-law," Cologne's eyes darkened, " Give up Akane."

" That's it!" Ranma shot up, glaring, " If this is another one of your sick twisted ways to get me to marry Shampoo its not gonna work ya old bag!"

" That no way to talk to great grandmother!" Shampoo squeaked.

" No, I'm not using this to get you with Shampoo. You either give up Akane or you kill him," Cologne said simply, showing lack of emotion.

" That is not the only way," Happosai said coming up behind Ranma, making him jump.

" Don't sneak up on us like that!" Ranma yelled, grasping his chest.

" Sorry for intruding but I thought that you'd like to know an easier way to get around this," Happosai snickered, causing everyone to get an uneasy feeling.

" So talk now," Shampoo batted her eyes in interest.

" Yah Happy, you got a better way to take out Kuno?" Ranma asked, a little relieved that there may be another way. He didn't want to kill anyone, nor give up Akane.

" Get him with Ranko, the one he knows as the pig tailed girl," Happosai stated solemnly.

" I don't like the way you're going with this," Ranma's voice trailed off.

" I do. It's brilliant," Cologne smiled, " Do go on Happosai."

" Well you tell him you'll ' Date with Him' and then convince him to give up the sword before the duel on Saturday."

" That's perfect!" Ranma shot up, " I may not have to go on training with Pop's after all. I gotta get home and tell the other's about the plan."

" Shampoo come too?" Shampoo's eyes glistened.

" No Shampoo. This is serious and Ranma needs time to figure things out," said Cologne with the strangest look in her eyes."

* * *

Akane sat on the roof, looking up at the stars. Her black nightgown caused her to get a chill as a breeze passed by. She shook it off, and began to think about all the events that had happened in the last few days.

As far as she knew, Ranma and Genma were still leaving in the morning to take off for the training trip. She sighed, letting a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't want Ranma to go, and she was getting the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just may be losing him. She quickly brushed the tear away, sighing.

Memories from the night before washed over her, and Akane sighed. She began to remember how wonderful everything felt the night before, how right everything that took place felt. She had an intense craving to feel him inside her again, yet she knew she'd never be so foreward to make the first move. Although she did want to at least "be" with him one more time before he left.

Akane sighed as she touched her lips, wanting to feel Ranma's lips against hers. To feel his body pressed against hers. Or the way he moved inside of her making her scream out, never wanting him to stop, to stay forever in the rythem of passion...

" Deep in thought?" Ranma asked curiously, crouched on the other side of the roof.

" Um... I guess you could say that," Akane flushed, " Wanna come sit down?"

" Sure," Ranma walked over to Akane.

Ranma sat beside her, and put his hand over Akane's. Akane squeezed his hand to let him know she was glad for him to be there. They looked over and their eyes met, sending chills threw both of them. They both fought to ignore the urges rushing inside them.

" I won't lose you," Ranma said flatly.

Tears swelled in Akane's throat. She tried to swallow them, but it proved harder than she thought. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, causing Ranma's gaze to soften. He pulled her into his arms, wiping her tears away.

" I don't wanna lose you either," Akane cried softly, " I love you. I can't shake this stupid feeling that I'm going to lose you."

" Akane, you're not gonna lose me. As soon as this is over you're gonna be back to calling me a pervert, and I'm gonna call you an un-cute tomboy again," Ranma grinned, " But we both know none of that's really true anymore."

" I know," Akane smiled, " I know you can beat Kuno. Just concentrate, okay."

" Oh ya, I talked to Pop's and we're not going away," Ranma informed her with a sparkle in his left eye, ' Now I can take care of more things ya know?"

" That's great!" Akane hugged Ranma even closer.

" I know," Ranma sighed, and kissed Akane's hair.

Akane looked up into Ranma's eyes, " I love you..."

" I love you too, Akane."

Ranma lifted Akane's chin, and kissed her softly. Akane kissed back gently, until an unseen force took over and they were kissing forcefully, drinking each other in. Akane moaned in Ranma's mouth, making his insides melt.

They weren't sure how they got back to Akane's room, but when they realized it they were tearing off each other's clothes. Animal instincts took over as they tore into each other, kissing hungrily. They wanted to feel each other, breath each other, taste everything.

Ranma slammed Akane onto the bed. ' Yup, this is better then martial arts,' Ranma thought with a grin. He pulled her legs apart and let his mouth fall onto her clit. Akane screamed with delight as she grabbed him buy the hair.

" Ranma!" Akane cried out, moaning with delight.

Akane shoved him down after a few minutes, and she returned the favour. She sucked on him, and let her mouth slide down him as she saw his eyes roll to the back of her head. She had to look away to not laugh at his expression.

A few minutes later, Ranma grabbed her and threw her under him. He slammed into her, not able to wait any longer. Akane screamed out with pleasure. For what seemed like eternity they moved together, feeling as though they were the only ones in the world together. They both came, shuddering together still locked in a kiss.

Ranma and Akane lay together, cuddling. Ranma caressed the side of Akane's face, and Akane let her fingers rub his cheat. Ranma grinned at Akane's tired sigh.

' Nope,' Ranma thought, ' No one's gonna get MY Akane."

Downstairs, Genma and Mr. Tendo sat in the dining room. Both looked quite disturbed. Neither one met the others eyes.

" You know," Mr. Tendo said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his tea, " Not that I'm unhappy with these circumstances, but you think they'd at least try to keep it down. They were at it for what, three hours now?"

Genma, now in panda form, held up a little sign saying, ' Yep.'

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It seems like this story is starting to write itself, strange as it may sound. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!!! The next chapter will bring in another character, so please read on! It seems that the more I write into this story, the strangest things come out of it. It's not quite what I'd originally planned, but I'm liking where this is going. Stay tuned for a very sad romantic scene coming up next.

Hugs N Kyssez

Miriam


	6. 2000 YEN

_I do not own any of the Ranma ½ charictors._

* * *

" I have some information, but it'll cost you 2000 yen," Nabiki held out her hand. When Ryoga didn't take the bait, Nabiki blurted out innocently, " It's about Ranma and Akane." 

At the mention of that, Ryoga placed his hands in his pockets and fished out the 2000 yen. He passed it to Nabiki reluctantly, and Nabiki smirked knowing that she'd won.

" I know you have a little crush on Akane," Nabiki stated blandly, " But she's chosen Ranma."

" What makes you so sure?" Ryoga asked uncertainly.

" Well, the fact that he's been sleeping in Akane's room for the last 2 nights. Aside from that they don't shut up. Do these eyes look like they've slept?" Nabiki pointed to her bloodshot eyes.

" Prove it," Ryoga said simply.

Nabiki passed him her last picture of the first night that Ranma and Akane had sex. Ryoga crushed the picture in his hand, basically turning it into dust. Nabiki took a step back when she saw the spark of anger flare threw his eyes.

" Ranma took Akane... poor sweet Akane's... virginity!" Ryoga screamed aloud, making Nabiki jump.

" Cool it P-Chan," Nabiki threw her bottled water on top of him, turning him into a little black pig, " When you compose yourself we'll talk about this more, you know where to find me."

Nabiki kicked her heel and left. She didn't know that Shampoo was watching off in the distance. Once Nabiki was out of sight Shampoo jumped out of her hiding place, and picked up the picture of Akane and Ranma. Shampoo's heart broke at the sight of them entangled making love. Shampoo felt herself break down in tears, shaking badly. She'd never been so hurt by anything.

" No!" Shampoo screamed, crying. She let the picture fall to the ground, and ran home, not sure what to do next. All she could think of was the fact that the man she loved would never love her back. ' Now I know how Moose must feel,' Shampoo thought in Chinese.

Ryoga just sat there looking down at the picture, crying himself. He'd lost Akane, not like he'd had her in the first place. But somewhere in the back of his mind he'd always considered her his. He'd never thought Ranma would ever get the guts to actually go threw with even kissing Akane, let alone making love to her.

Another thought passed threw Ryoga's mind. He had to get some hot water on himself fast so that he'd be able to warn Akane about Shampoo. Anyone who knew her understood that when Shampoo was not in the right mind, she'd do anything no matter how drastic.

It seemed too convenient. Ranma happened to be passing by drinking a cup of hot chocolate when he saw P-chan. He waltzed over and poured the drink on top of Ryoga, turning him into a man again. Ryoga swiftly put on his clothes. He then jumped up in Ranma's face, clutching the picture in his left hand.

" How could you!" Ryoga screamed.

Ranma rolled his eyes, thinking it was something stupid like the bread feud pissing him off, " What's the matter now P-Chan?"

" Don't call me that! YOU SLEPT WITH AKANE!" Ryoga's face looked shattered.

Ranma went pale. He knew that everyone at the Tendo residence knew about it, but he didn't think anyone was going to say anything. Especially to the people that would come after both Ranma and Akane. Then it occurred to him, Nabiki had taken pictures...

" Oh come on don't tell me that money hungry-" Ranma was cut off by Ryoga grabbing him by the shirt, "Hey!"

" Ranma," Ryoga said, his voice cracking as he held up the picture, _" Shampoo saw this."_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far. There will be more to come within the next few days.

Miriam


	7. Broken Hearts

_**I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters.**_

* * *

Shampoo ran up the stairs, past Cologne. She cried so hard, and couldn't stop. She felt like she was drowning in a well of emotions. The picture couldn't lie, Ranma made love to Akane. She'd never felt so hurt before. Her world where she believed Ranma would be hers was now shattered. He'd chosen Akane, and there was no going back.

Shampoo grabbed her razor that she used to shave her legs, and broke it open with ease. There was no going back. A life without Ranma was one she couldn't handle, under any circumstances. She quickly sliced both of her wrists, and laid down on the floor.

" Shampoo," Cologne knocked on the door, " Please come downstairs so we can talk about what's troubling you so."

" Not now," Shampoo sighed threw her tears, " Shampoo sleep now."

" All right. Come down when you are ready." Cologne went back down the stairs, and began to drink her tea. She wondered what could have hurt Shampoo so badly.

* * *

Ranma ran to see Shampoo at the 'Cat Café'. He knew that she was going to be really upset, and he had to calm her down so she didn't attack Akane. He walked in, and Cologne sat at the table. She had a worried look over her face, and unreadable eyes.

" Son-in-Law," Cologne whispered, " She hasn't come out of her room for hours. She won't open the door for me. Do you think that you could check on her?"

Ranma nodded. As he climbed the stairs to get to her room, a sickening feeling came to his stomach. He had a feeling that Shampoo wasn't all right. He screamed at the sight of Shampoo laying in a pool of her own blood.

Ranma rushed to her side, and scooped her up into his arms. Her wrists had been slashed the correct way to kill herself. He grabbed the nearest towel, and ripped it in half. He quickly tied it around her wrists to avoid any more blood loss. He checked her pulse, and sure enough she was still alive. Ranma screamed for Shampoo to get an ambulance immediately, and Cologne did so. Cologne then came back to Shampoo and Ranma's side.

" Why would she do something like this?" Cologne asked, surprisingly calm.

" She found a picture Nabiki took when me and Akane were having... um... while I was, er... well... while... uh..." Ranma flushed, embarrassed about having to say any of this to Cologne, " I made love to Akane."

" What have you done," Cologne said solemnly.

" Hey I'm not the one who told her to slash up her wrists over me!" Ranma screamed, " She did it just 'cus I chose Akane over her! Everyone knew I was going to do it eventually so why's she so messed up about it now?"

" She loved you," Cologne wiped a tear from her face away, " She loved you and her love for you killed her. Have you no feelings about any of this?"

" Of course I feel bad but right now we need to pray the stupid ambulance gets here before she dies," Ranma stated, realizing blood was all over him. Ranma thought, ' Shit this is gonna look bad on me. Everyone is gonna think I'm an asshole.'

Ranma watched as the ambulance carried Shampoo out. Cologne jumped in the back with her, and when Ranma went to jump in after Cologne she stopped him. He frowned, and gave her a weird look.

" No, she needn't see you right now," Cologne explained, " If she sees you when she wakes up it will only destroy her more."

Ranma nodded. He turned, and ran all the way back to the Tendo residence. He couldn't wait to get Shampoo's blood cleaned off of him. He felt bad about the way that Shampoo took the news, but there was nothing that he could do now. Shampoo had to realize that she was delusional about them getting married, but Ranma never wanted her to take it that hard. He hoped to explain it to her later.

Ranma jumped in the bath window so no one had to see him covered in blood. No one would let him get clean before saying anything, and most of them would accuse him of killing Shampoo. He was relieved to find that no one was in the bath. He threw his clothes aside, and let the hot water rush over his body. The blood washed away, leaving a red tinge to the water.

Ranma went to Nabiki's room after he got clean. He didn't bother knocking, he just walked into the room. He almost fell over at the sight of Nabiki and Kodachi making out on her bed. ' I always had a feeling she was a dyke,' thought Ranma. Without saying a thing he picked up the camera and snapped a picture. He smirked when he found that the picture came out immediately.

Kodachi jumped up, " Oh! Ranma darling, this isn't what it looks like!"

" Really," Ranma held up the picture causing Nabiki to go pale, " I think this picture says a hell of a lot different. If you don't want the entire world to see this then go. NOW."

Kodachi needed no further encouragement to leave. She fixed her dress then flew out of the window. Nabiki jumped up, and tried to grab the picture from Ranma's hands. He held it high above her head, a hateful look in his eyes.

" Give it back!" Nabiki screamed, for the first time showing a hint of personality.

" Yah well I can't do that. Because of you Shampoo slit her wrists tonight," Ranma's glare was cold, causing Nabiki to feel frightened, " She would have died if I hadn't gotten there any sooner."

" I was only trying to make some yen," Nabiki gulped, unsure of Ranma's next move. Her only concern at the moment was to get the picture Ranma was still holding above her head, " I didn't think it'd cause Shampoo to go over the deep end or anything."

" Yah well ya did," Ranma threw the picture to the ground, " You're lucky I'm not like you."

Ranma shoved Nabiki to scare her, then stalked out of the room. Immediately he went to Akane's room to tell her of everything that had happened, but to his surprise she wasn't there.

Ranma went downstairs, and saw that no one was in the house at all, or so he thought. When he went into the training hall, he saw Akane and Ryoga chatting. It didn't look much like a friendly chat at all, so Ranma covered his aura and hid in the shadows to listen.

" Do you love him?" Ryoga asked, his throat tightening. His eyes narrowed at her answer.

" Yes, I do love Ranma. And we are going to get married, despite everyone that's trying to break us apart," Akane spat, " I don't care who tries to get in our way anymore. It will be useless. Ranma and I are finally going to be happy."

" How can he make you happy?" Ryoga bit back tears, " You two are always at each other's throats!"

" Yes, but in the end we love each other," Akane sighed, " We aren't trying to hurt anyone by loving each other. It's just how things turned out. Wouldn't you be upset if anyone got in the way of you and Akari?" Akane asked, trying to make Ryoga see things from her point of view.

" I guess... but... Akane..." Ryoga grabbed the sides of Akane's face, " I love you."

" Oh god," Akane felt dizzy. She didn't suspect that Ryoga felt that way, " I can't..."

Ryoga bent to kiss her, and Ranma kicked him in the face. He was in a blind rage. How could Ryoga try to kiss his Akane? Ryoga jumped away only to get kicked again.

" Ranma what..." Ryoga couldn't say much as Ranma began to choke him.

" Ranma stop!" Akane cried.

" But he tried to kiss you!" Ranma yelled, then threw Ryoga away from him.

" You idiot! You don't think I could have stopped him?" Akane asked, anger building inside of her.

" You didn't look like you were going to push him away Akane," Ranma growled.

" Screw this, I'm outta here," Ryoga went to turn away.

" No way. Not this time P-Chan." Ranma grabbed Ryoga, and threw him into the pond.

' Oh no! Akane...' Ryoga thought sadly as his form changed to a little black pig.

" NO!" Akane screamed, and fled the room crying.

He felt a pang of guilt as he saw her run away from the sight of P-Chan. Ranma decided not to run after her right away. Instead, he grabbed pig form Ryoga and threw him as far away from the Tendo residence as he could possibly throw. Ryoga squealed as he was flung far away, vowing his revenge silently.

Ranma walked back into the house, so angry. He couldn't believe everything that had happed. Shampoo being in the hospital, and suicidal to boot. Ryoga finally turning into P-Chan in front of Akane, and Nabiki was making out with Kodachi.

Ranma couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Nabiki making out with Kodachi. It's not like he didn't know she was a lesbian, but seeing it with his own eyes was priceless. He regretted giving back the picture. Ranma wished he'd have kept it to bribe her with.

A thought then occurred to Ranma. If Akane was that upset about P-Chan, she might become irrational. He headed up the stairs to check on her. He didn't bother knocking, instead he just walked in. Akane had her face buried in the pillow, crying so hard the whole bed shook.

" I'm sorry Akane, you had to know. I just didn't think Ryoga would ever get me pissed off enough to make me show you who he was. So I thought, to hell with the warriors code and showed you who he really was," Ranma held his breath as he waited for a response.

" It's okay," Akane whimpered, and looked at Ranma, " I hate him."

Ranma's heart broke at the sight of her. Akane's tear stained face was red and swollen. Sadness consumed in her eyes. Akane sat up slowly, and Ranma pulled her into his arms. She cried onto his chest, not able to stop violently shaking.

" Shh..." Ranma was surprised when she calmed down jut by being in his arms.

" Don't leave. Just hold me," Akane shook.

" I'm not going anywhere," Ranma said softly, pushing a strand of Akane's hair off of her forehead.

" Why would he lie to me like that. I thought me and him were friends!" Akane exclaimed angrily, the tears starting to stop.

" I don't know," Ranma whispered, trying to keep calm so Akane would relax.

Ranma lay down with Akane, curling up with her under the covers. Not for the purpose of sex, only the purpose of comfort and re-assurance. Neither of them budged when they heard the family chatting downstairs, they didn't need any added stress. Ranma knew he had to tell the family everything in the morning, but he didn't want to tell anyone anything after all the drama that had already happened. Finally after what seemed to be forever, they fell asleep together. Ranma's last thought before he closed his eyes was that no one would ever hurt her like that again, at least not while he had a say in it.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_WOW! I didn't see any of this coming at all LOL it seems like the characters had a different story in mind than I did LOL anyways hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter gets way more intense so read on!!!_

_Miriam_


	8. HUNG

**I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters.**

* * *

Shampoo woke up on a white bed, with a white sheet over her. She looked down and sighed, knowing she'd been saved. Shampoo looked around and she didn't see anyone in the room besides her, which made her a little anxious. Shampoo noticed that her arms and legs were restrained, which caused a bit of an annoyance. She called out for someone to come and talk to her. Finally, a nurse came in. She handed Shampoo a glass of water.

" Why Shampoo here?" Shampoo asked innocently.

" Well if you hadn't have been brought here maybe you'd try this stunt again," The nurse laughed, " There will he someone here to analyse you any moment. So please, drink this and wake up.

" Shampoo not thirsty," Shampoo smiled weakly, " That ok. Thank You."

" No problem." The nurse smiled, " Hang in there."

Shampoo was annoyed with herself. She felt stupid with the way that everything was going for her. Tears ran down her face, and she became frightened of what she may do next. All she could see in her mind was Ranma and Akane, tangled together within the sheets.

The thought of Ranma made a pain rip threw her heart. Shampoo didn't want to accept that he was never going to be hers. What started out as a kiss of death turned into pure love obsession. Now she realized that all of her intentions meant nothing, and she no longer had the daydream of Ranma to hold on to.

Crying, Shampoo tore her arms and legs free from her restraints. She lifted herself off of the bed. Although she didn't want to take the cowards way out, she knew that she now could never go back to her tribe. And she knew that she'd not be able to stay in town as long as Ranma and Akane were together. She didn't feel like fighting Akane for Ranma anymore, even if there was something left to fight over. In this case, Shampoo saw it as she had nothing. And she knew she couldn't face her Great Grandmother. Shampoo was left with nothing.

" Goodbye," Shampoo whispered softly.

Shampoo knew she didn't have very long, so she moved quickly. She knotted three towels together that were placed underneith her bed, and hung it in the shape of a noose by the light on the ceiling. She put the noose around her neck, and jumped. At the sound of a sickening crack, the doctors ran in to find Shampoo hanging there lifelessly.

* * *

Ranma finished explaining to the Tendo family as well as his father what happened to Shampoo. Everyone sat in silence, not sure what to make of the situation. Akane finally spoke up, making everyone stare at her.

" She knows that I love him, and he loves me. Why would she break down instead of come kill me?" Akane asked, not expecting much of an answer, " This is a little out of character don't you think?"

" Maybe it was too much for her to take," Kasumi answered thoughtfully, " If she does love Ranma as much as she claims to love him, then maybe it broke her heart enough for her to try to kill herself instead of hurting you." Kasumi turned to Nabiki, " And what were you thinking?"

" Kasumi," Nabiki rolled her eyes, " I thought that everyone fighting with them was all a put on."

" Nabiki why are you acting so strange?" Kasumi asked, not waiting for an answer, " Even if everyone fighting for Ranma's affections is a bit exaggerated it doesn't mean that their feelings aren't true. You don't know what damage a little bit of information can do to a person."

" Yah, funny how you didn't think of anyone but yourself," Ranma glared at Nabiki.

" Yes Nabiki, Ranma makes a good point," Soun looked at Genma, now in panda form, " What do you make of all this?"

" I don't know," Genma scribbled on a sign.

" Maybe it's time you and Ranma go training."

'YUP.' Genma held up a sign, ' Leaving tomorrow.'

" I'm not going anywhere!" Ranma shot up, " By this time tomorrow everyone's gonna be tryin' to kill Akane and I can't let her fight this all alone. Plus everyone will be thinkin' that I bailed out of town because of everything. I'm no coward. I have to train for the match on Saturday, unless you want Kuno as a son-in-law."

" He makes a good point daddy," Akane spoke up, " I really don't wanna marry Kuno."

" All right. But after Saturday we are going to begin training again until this is all sorted out." Genma spoke after pouring hot water on top of himself.

" Look. I have to go," Nabiki stated dully, " Update me later on Shampoo. I'm going to see Kodachi."

With that Nabiki got up and stalked out irritated. Ranma then got an idea. ' Why does Nabiki need money that bad to go and frame me and Akane like that?' Ranma asked himself with a frown, ' Even though she's taken pictures of me and Akane before she doesn't seem like she'd stoop so low as she did. She doesn't stay around here either. I'm going to find out what's going on tonight, and hopefully I don't run into her and Kodachi making out again.'

The phone rang, and Kasumi picked it up. She spoke softly, a saddened look crossed her face. After a long 10 minutes she hung up, and walked out towards the family. Everyone looked at Kasumi nervously.

" That was Cologne," Kasumi's eyes darkened, " Shampoo hung herself an hour ago. Shampoo's dead."

Everyone gasped, and Ranma shot up. He ran out of the house right after Nabiki, searching for her. There was no way Nabiki was going to get away with using him and Akane for profits that ended up in the death of someone.

" Ranma!" Akane yelled, but Ranma was too far away to hear her."

* * *

" Another line, now," Nabiki looked at Kodachi, who was making 3 long rales of coke on the counter.

" Hahahaha, you are getting used to this lovely powder hmm?" Kodachi passed Nabiki a straw, " Here. Have all you like. This one's on me."

Nabiki slid the straw in her nose, and sniffed a line. She felt the numbing sensation in the back of her throat, and the carefree buzz hit her quickly. She grinned wildly at Kodachi.

" You know Achi," Nabiki laughed, " I enjoy you."

Ranma stood looking in the window, hate gleaming in his eyes. He was beyond angry, he was livid. ' All of this for a fucking line of blow?!' Ranma thought angrily, ' She's gonna fucking pay. Then I'll throw her in rehab. But the bitch's gotta learn a lesson first.' Ranma ran down the darkened streets towards the Tendo residence. He had a plan.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Well this is turning out different than I'd expected it to. I know I keep saying this but it's beginning to disturb me LOL Anyways I'll post more as soon as I can!**_

_**Miriam**_


	9. Problems Arise

_**I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters.**_

* * *

Cologne stared out the window into the darkened sky. Although it had only been a few hours since she found out that Shampoo was dead, she felt numb. Unsure of what to do with herself, she went upstairs to Shampoo's room. When she opened the door, tears spilled down her cheeks from her darkened eyes. Blood still stained the floor. Cologne shook with anger.

' Son-in-law,' Cologne thought angrily, ' This is all of your fault. I will see to it that I make your life an endless well of pain for Shampoo.'

Cologne laughed aloud, happy that already she thought of the best way to ruin Ranma's life. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of it before, but it seemed all too clear now. The only choice she had was to go threw with it even if it would cause her demise.

" I got your message Cologne," He hissed from the shadows.

" Good. Did you bring what I asked of you?" Cologne whispered, mostly because her voice was hoarse from tears.

" Yes. A drop of this and you will get your moneys worth," He laughed, " Is this for Ranma?"

" Time will tell. Stay around Mouse, and you will witness the fiercest of battles you have ever seen."

" Anything to avenge my love, Shampoo."

* * *

Ranma raced through the darkened streets, knowing he had something that would ruin Nabiki. He knew he shouldn't stoop to her level, but he had to avenge Shampoo's death. And considering the fact that Nabiki had a drug problem, he knew he'd need to help her and the family get over it. For now, he was going to get her back.

Ranma hopped through Akane's window. Akane looked at Ranma innocently, more scared than anything. Ranma wondered why she looked so uneasy, but figured that he might as well act like nothing was really wrong.

" Hey 'Kane. What's up?" Ranma asked casually, jumping down out of the window into her bedroom.

" I have a really bad feeling about this. I even feel bad Shampoo's dead over us," Akane stated, " I think something terrible is going to happen to us because of it."

" Why?" Ranma frowned, " All we did was admit that we love each other. It's not like we were trying to kill anyone. Plus, if it was anyone's fault it was Nabiki's. If she hadn't have been flaunting that picture of us around this would have never happened."

" No one is going to see it like that but us! Don't you get it?" Akane snapped, " I don't know what to do and I have a bad feeling that I'm going to lose you."

Akane turned her face away so Ranma didn't see the tears spill from her eyes. Ranma jumped and put his arms around her, and held her close to him. Akane hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let him go.

" Why does money matter so much to her!" Akane screamed threw her tears, " Why doesn't she just get a job or something?!"

" Well," Ranma thought about telling Akane about everything he found out. He knew he should tell her about Nabiki's drug problem, but it would only hurt Akane and do no good, " She has her reasons. But I am going to set her strait."

" Please Ranma, don't leave tonight. I am so scared. I love you," Akane whispered.

" I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Nabiki laughed after sniffing another line of coke. Kodachi was already in hysterics over something she thought was funny. Nabiki thought Kodachi was way too high but didn't mention it. She just went with the flow, like she had ever since she started into drugs.

" You know what?" Kodachi sighed, " You're brilliant."

" Hmm?" Nabiki mumbled, not really caring about what Kodachi thought.

" You know, for the past 2 years you've done everything you could to get yen! It's funny really," Kodachi laughed, and sat up. She looked at Nabiki thoughtfully, " You don't even need to try anymore. People know just to hand you the money before you blackmail them."

" Yah. But today it killed someone," Nabiki sighed, " Shampoo died. Kasumi called me on my cell phone an hour or whatever ago. Apparently after she saw the picture of Ranma and Akane having sex it broke her. First she slit her wrists, then when that didn't work she hung herself in the psyche ward. As far as I'm concerned Ranma's not worth half the trouble."

" Tell me about it!" Kodachi laughed, " He is absolutely convinced that I want him. It was all a cover up so I could be with you. I'd do anything for you, Nabs."

" Of course I know Achi. As I will do anything for you," Nabiki pulled Kodachi towards her, and placed a kiss on her lips, " Tell me to do anything."

" Tell me you love me and mean it," Kodachi's eyes sparkled.

" Come on," Nabiki rolled her eyes, " You know I'm not capable of love."

" True enough, but I thought that I could weaken your stone heart. But apparently I'm not water enough," Kodachi sniffed, " Well as long as we are sort of together I'm happy. I do love you so."

" Quit getting all mushy on me Achi, it's not you," Nabiki smirked, then they kissed again.

After 2 hours of talking and laughing, Kodachi passed out. Nabiki sighed thankful that she could go home. Not like she didn't like Kodachi's company, but she did get annoying. And not to mention she didn't like seeing Kuno much.

Nabiki looked over at Kodachi, who was finally passed out. She sighed, and stuffed the rest of her coke in her coat. She stood, and walked out of the door. It was now midnight, and the wind brought a chill up her spine. Nabiki shivered, pulling her coat around herself.

" Nabiki," Kuno grabbed her arm, " I know what's been going on."

" Hey she gave it to me!" Nabiki yelled immediately trying to save her own ass.

" Not the drugs, I mean with Ranma and Akane. Is it true?" Kuno asked with pain in his voice.

" Yep," Nabiki said flatly, " What's it to you? Anyway why do you even care about Akane? Leave her alone. Just drop your stupid fight with Ranma. Akane doesn't wanna be with you. Can you take a hint? Akane loves R-A-N-M-A. Get it now Kuno Baby?"

At lightning speed Kuno slapped Nabiki across the face, making her fall to the ground. Nabiki spun around to get up and found a sword at her neck. Nabiki shuddered.

" I get it just fine," Kuno laughed, and Ranma will get it too this Saturday. I guarantee it. If not you will be the one to pay."

" Ok Kuno. You do that," Nabiki got up and walked away. She was surprised that Kuno didn't follow her.

Nabiki sighed, remembering the phone call from Kasumi. No one wanted her home. She decided that she may as well go to Yuko's home. Yuko wouldn't turn her away, not after what she'd bribed her with. ' It's amusing what a little dirt on someone can get you,' Nabiki thought, taking a quick look at her pictures before knocking on Yuko's door.

* * *

The next afternoon, Ranma now 'Ranko' let her long red hair fall down her back. With the help of Kasumi she now had make-up on. She had a white lily pattern on a short black dress which she borrowed from Akane. She had white flip flops on which she also borrowed from Akane. And pearl earings from Kasumi. She looked cute and innocent.

Ranko sat in the park, waiting for Kuno. He was supposed to be there in two minutes, and Ranko felt herself getting nervous. She didn't like having to flirt with Kuno but it was the only way to get the stupid sword from him before he killed anyone who faugh him.

Finally Kuno approached Ranko. He looked the same as always. ' Would it kill him to dress up?' Ranko thought despite herself.

" My pig-tailed girl!" Kuno yelled, and took Ranko in his arms. Ranko reluctantly giggled.

" Oh Kuno!" Ranko batted her eyes and pouted her lips, " Can I see that sword of yours, prewty pweese?"

" Oh so sweet. You like my sword. But I cannot let you hold it. It is really dangerous," Kuno looked saddened, " They say whoever holds it gets controlled."

" But you're not!" Ranko whined.

" Before I let you hold this sword, please tell me what to call you," Kuno smiled lightly, " After all I must put a name to my goddess."

" Ranko!" Ranko flashed him her million dollar smile, " Now can I see it PWEEZE?"

" Only for you pig-er-Ranko," Kuno smiled, " Thankfully it only possesses men."

Ranma was taken back for a second before grabbing it. She felt a strong power surge threw her. She laughed in Kuno's face as she pulled it away from him.

" Thanks Kuno!" Ranko kicked him in the face and ran off, leaving her footprint on him.

" CURSE YOU RANKO!" Kuno yelled at the hysterically laughing Ranko, " Now my fight is lost with Saotome!"

" It was before you even thought about it!" Ranko yelled over her shoulder.

Ranko decided that the sword could be dangerous, so she decided to hide it in Akane's room where Genma couldn't find it. Thankfully no one was home, so Ranma slid into Akane's room. He slid it under her bed where even she wouldn't look, and headed out. She decided to take a long hot bath. She dropped her towel at who she saw sitting in the bath waiting for her.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_There will be another death within the next 2 chapters, but who is it going to be? You'll see soon enough! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Peace Out,_**

**_Miriam_**


	10. OVERPOWERED

_**I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters...**_

* * *

Ryoga stood, looking half crazy. Ranma couldn't place it but there was something seriously wrong with his aura. Ranma just shook his head figuring the last few days were just weighing him down. Ranma picked up the towel and put it around himself.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Ranma shouted angrily, trying not to lose his cool. Ryoga grinned wildly, stepping out of the hot bath.

" Tomorrow is the day I make up with Akane," Ryoga stated, pulling on his clothes, " I just thought I'd stop by to let you know that I will be speaking with her regardless of what you say."

" She won't talk to you again P-chan, you can count on that," Ranma stated, rolling his eyes, " She knows you are scum."

" Ahh that is yet to be determined," Ryoga smirked, " I'm sure I can make her forgive me."

" You aren't going to make her do anything," Ranma snapped, getting into Ryoga's face."

" I'm sure Akane will see reason," Ryoga said thoughtfully, " And you stay out of my way."

" If you lay a hand on her I -" Ranma was cut off.

" Ha, sure Ranma," Ryoga stalked out of the bathroom pushing Ranma aside, and out of the house.

'He'll never give up,' Ranma thought sadly.

* * *

The day of the fight was finally there. Ranma was no longer worried about the fight, seeing how Kuno no longer had the sword of STRENGTH, so now Ranma knew he could beat Kuno easily. Ranma stood facing Kuno, who was holding his old sword.

" Ranma prepare to lose," Kuno charged Ranma, " I will date with Akane!"

" Sure thing Kuno," Ranma jumped over Kuno's head dogging the blow.

Kuno spun around and swung at Ranma with his sword. Ranma jumped on top of the sword, and smashed his fist into Kuno's chest. Then as he did a flip off of the sword he kicked Kuno in the face.

" AHHHHH!" Kuno screamed, " I will win Akane's heart!"

" Not a chance Kuno," Ranma punched Kuno, and kicked the sword out of his hands, stunning Kuno.

Ranma dogged his kicks, and punches easily. Kuno kept trying to take a swing, get a hit in but Ranma was way too fast. Ranma ended it in one blow, leaving Kuno unconscious on the floor.

" Ok, that was way too easy," Ranma laughed, " Maybe next time I'll have a real challenge."

* * *

He watched from the shadows, wanting to savour the moment. The way her short hair blew in the wind, making it fall into her big brown eyes. The way she leaned on the swing, slowly rocking back and forth. Her pale skin showing under the light of the moon. She was beautiful, radiating with innocence. She was everything he'd ever wanted, only to lose sweet Akane to an asshole like Ranma. He couldn't let it go, not now or ever. His heart burned with obsession, and lust was beginning to take him over. He'd never wanted anyone like he wanted her.

Akane sat alone in the park, thinking of all the events that had happened in the last few weeks. Shampoo killing herself over Ranma, which only made Akane sick to her stomach. Kuno trying again to win her heart. Then there was Ryoga.

Akane couldn't believe that Ryoga was P-chan, even worse that he would turn into P-chan just to sleep with her. The thought made her sick. Not only that but she'd shared all her secret thoughts with P-chan, as well as given her heart to her little pet. Now she despised animals for all the right reasons.

She heard a noise from behind her, and she immediately jumped to see what was behind her. There Ryoga stood, looking torn. Akane gasped, not able to say anything. Her heart raced as she realized how exposed she felt towards him. A cold chill raced up her spine.

" Akane," Ryoga's eyes darkened, " Listen to me."

" No!" Akane screamed, tears streaming down her face, " You ruined our friendship, and most of all broke my trust! How dare you even think of talking to me?"

" You know Akane, your face looks beautiful in the moonlight," Ryoga moved so fast Akane couldn't dodge him. He slammed her onto the ground, " I want you."

" What are you doing?!" Akane screamed, " Get off of me."

Usually Akane could easily shove anyone off of her, or even send them flying in the sky. Not this time. This was different. Ryoga burned with an intense need that even Akane couldn't compete with. The more she struggled, the more Ryoga overpowered her. Akane went to scream but Ryoga forced a kiss on her lips. With one of his hands he ripped her shirt open, exposing her breasts. Akane moved her head to the side, and screamed.

" Shut up!" Ryoga yelled, feeling possessed.

" Please!" Akane screamed, " Help mmph."

Ryoga put a hand over her mouth stopping her from making any more noise. 'How convenient she's wearing a skirt,' Ryoga thought as he tore away her underwear. He pressed her open with one hand as he himself into Akane's soft flesh in one hard thrust, making tears fall from her eyes. He groaned as pleasure and power took him over. He threw himself into her again and again. He still pressed one hand over Akane's mouth to keep her quiet, while pinning her hands above her head. Ecstasy washed over him at the feel of Akane's soft skin thrashing against him, the wetness he'd only experienced with Akari. Akane felt one hundred times better. He had a shattering orgasm, causing him to collapse on Akane's chest. Akane threw him off of her the second his body went limp. She leaned away from him and hurled everything up. She wiped her mouth and stood, turning the direction that took her home and ran faster than she ever had.

' Shit, I'm dead,' Ryoga thought finally coming to his right mind once again, ' Ranma is going to kill me.'

Another thing that struck him as odd was the fact that he didn't feel bad for any of his actions.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay the reason why the match with Kuno was so short is because I'm building up the story line for the ending so don't worry the next few chapters have lots of fighting so you won't be disappointed!!!!! Plus sorry I didn't get to the next death yet but I am building up to it !!!**_

_**Miriam**_


	11. RAGE

_**I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters.**_

* * *

Ukyo sat in her kitchen, sipping on a tea. Her stomach was so sore knowing that Nabiki held a secret over her head. She rubbed her temples, in hopes that her headache would depart. Unluckily, the throbbing only got worse. Just as she got up to get a pain killer, her doorbell rang. Ukyo groaned, and walked over to the doorway slowly. Ukyo's gut shook at the sight of a tussled Nabiki, who was obviously stoned.

" Hey Ukyo," Nabiki staggered, pushing her way past Ukyo, " Well how was your night?"

" Alright," Ukyo headed towards the bathroom, " I kind of have a headache. I'm going to get some pills. I'll meet you in the livingroom."

" Sure thing sweet cheeks," Nabiki plopped herself down on the couch.

A few minutes later Ukyo came into the livingroom, with two cups of tea. She set it on her coffee table, and sat down. She smiled sweetly as she passed Nabiki a cup.

" So what happened to you?" Ukyo asked, displaying a fake smile on her face.

" Oh stupid Kuno. Boring Kodachi. Shampoo killed herself over a picture of Ranma," Nabiki sighed, nursing her tea, " I hate them all. They are all blaming me for everything."

" Yah well it's not like you made her do it. But wasn't she all into him too much to kill herself over Ranma? I mean like she shouldn't have given up or anything right?" Ukyo questioned, picking up her tea.

" Ha!" Nabiki laughed, " What a joke. I took a picture of Ranma and Akane having sex and apparently it was way too much for the little Chinese amazon."

" What? Ranma and Akane had sex!" Ukyo blurted out, feeling like someone stabbed her in the stomach.

" Oh yes," Nabiki rolled her eyes, " Took them so long to get the guts to even do anything about it. Well personally I'm proud of them, finally admitting their feelings. I was just trying to make a little cash for some more blow, I didn't think anyone was going to die out of it."

" You know how obsessed Shampoo was over him, and how much I... I ... loved him," Ukyo's voice shook, " Didn't you think that we'd all be hurt and angry about all of this?"

" I guess," Nabiki put her cup of tea on the table, and reached in her purse to grab a cigarette. Ukyo passed her the ashtray even though she didn't care for cigarettes, " But I'm going crazy cause this habit is beginning to get expensive. Who knew that it would take me over."

" That's what drugs Nabiki," Ukyo sighed, her headache starting to go away. Nabiki took in a slow drag, and then blew it out. She looked at Ukyo, " What is it?"

" I don't think you should hide your secret anymore. I think you should be honest," Nabiki took a final drag off of her cigarette.

" I'm not ready yet. I'm... I'm scared," Ukyo shuddered.

" Don't be. Just tell him," Nabiki grinned, " What's the worst that could happen?"

" The worst that could happen is that he will lose it. If he ever knew what I did to Ryoga to make him go crazy,' Ukyo lowered his eyes, " If he knew what I put into Ryoga's food to make him go crazy he'd lose it. All I wanted was for Ryoga to go steal Akane from Ranma. I didn't know that he was going to go mental, I mean hell what's he gonna do? Last time I heard his aura was changed entirely. Or that he was already obsessed enough with Akane. He was saying some stuff in the market today to Mouse. He apparently told him that he was going to have Akane no matter what it took and he looked like a mental patient. If Ranma knew I did that to him I'd be lost!"

" So you wanted Ryoga to take Akane from Ranma. What's the harm?" Nabiki asked, picking up her tea. She took another sip, " Maybe he can help you stop Ryoga before he does something stupid."

" I don't think so. The effects should wear off in a couple days. I mean what if losing Akane makes Ranma go over the edge?" Ukyo asked, as she ran a hand threw her hair.

" I don't think so. Besides, it's not like Ryoga will ever find Akane, he get's lost across the street from her."

" Yes, but it's going to take a few days to wear off. If Ranma finds out what I did, I don't know what I'm going to do. And to top it off that's not even the worst of it."

" Don't worry Ukyo, as long as you take care of me no one will know your worst secret," Nabiki let out a sly grin, " So can I sleep here?"

" Not a problem Nabiki," Ukyo smiled weakly, " Whatever you need, all you have to do is ask."

" That's what I thought, sweet cheeks."

* * *

After running for a few blocks, Akane slowed sown. Her head throbbed, and her heart raced. She was really lost, even though it seemed like she had it all figured out. She just had to get around the house without anyone seeing her. Ranma would never want to touch her again if he'd known that she was used goods, or so Akane thought. Her head clouded with rage as the events passed threw her mind, as if none if it happened to her. Or was even real at all.

Akane shook with anger as she held her arms, and continued slowly towards her house. She didn't want Ranma to see her like this, raped and broken. Who would have thought that Ryoga would have snapped like that. Why would he do this to her? He had Akari, and she loved him. Akane shakily stumbled towards her door, and pulled her clothes together. She wanted so badly to run and never come back, but her legs were too wobbly.

She walked inside, and quietly crept upstairs. She grabbed a towel out of the closet, and continued into the bath. Akane slowly slid her clothes off, tears spilling down her face as her clothes slid onto the floor. She slid into the bath, and sat there for a moment before letting out a horrible cry. Never before had she ever felt so violated, so used. She didn't know how to scrub herself clean from something like that, all she knew was that she had to continue to scrub her skin until it was a deep shade of red. She was unaware of how loud she was crying.

" Akane are you in there?" Ranma asked, knocking on the door.

" Not now Ranma," Akane cried, tears rolling down her face, " I'll be ok."

Ranma busted into the bathroom, and saw Akane's tattered clothes on the floor. He noticed that there was blood on her clothes as if she was in a fight. Ranma's heart jumped as realization kicked in, and he looked over at Akane. He shook with anger, and Akane looked as though she became more frightened.

" What happened?" Ranma took in a sharp breath of air, " Who was it?"

" I... I went to think... and I .. I ... Ryoga.. He ... raped... he raped me," Akane bawled, shaking violently, " He... he was ... so... so... strong! It wasn't even... like he... was... himself!"

" What?" Ranma quivered with anger, his eyes going to a steel blue, " What did you say?"

" Ryoga... he came... pushed me ... raped me..." Akane sobbed, " I wasn't strong ...like... him!"

" Where Akane?! Ranma was basically screaming, "Where is he?"

" He was at the park... not... not so far... away from here," Akane tried to get ahold of herself, " Do you know... what... park... I'm talking about?"

" Yep."

Ranma stormed out of the bathroom. He went underneath Akane's bed, and grabbed the sward of STRENGTH. He stormed out of the Tendo residence in search for Ryoga. He'd already killed once before, it wasn't like this was anything new to him. Little did he know that Akane wasn't far behind him.

* * *

Ryoga was expecting for him to come. That's why he hadn't left the park, he wasn't a coward. He could feel it from miles away, the hot aura of an extremely enraged Ranma. Ryoga positioned himself, not ready to run from battle. Ranma wasn't going to beat Ryoga, not now or ever. Ryoga was going to finish Ranma off for good.

Ranma jogged, getting angrier as he ran towards Ryoga. He felt warm inside, as if he was indestructible. He Grasped the sword tighter, holding it close to himself. It was as if it was hugging him, comforting his feeling of rage. Ranma knew as long as he held the sword he would never lose. Ryoga would pay for what he did, and so would anyone else that messed with him. Ranma was done playing Mr. Nice guy.

" I knew you would come," Ryoga smirked, " What do you expect to do with that pathetic sword?"

" You think this is all a joke hunh? A little magic trick? Well let me show you a magic trick," Ranma laughed evilly, " I'm going to make you disappear."

A chill ran down Akane's spine as she heard Ranma say that. Her head spun, but she knew she had to get Ranma away from Ryoga before he killed him. There was no way she was losing Ranma to jail, or to anything else. She loved him too much for that.

" She's mine!" Ranma screamed, throwing Ryoga to the ground. He looked as though he was possessed, " Stay the fuck away from her or I will kill you right here!"

" What are you gonna do Ranma?" Ryoga taunted, jumping to his feet, " She's tainted now. I don't even know why you'd want her anymore."

" Don't you get it? You are the one that tainted her. Once you are gone she will be pure. It's nothing new for me to kill someone, and don't think I'm beyond slitting your fucking throat."

Akane finally got up beside Ranma, and collapsed. She gasped for breath clutching her chest, exhausted from all of the events. Nothing seemed real anymore. Akane cleared her throat.

" Please," Akane breathed, " He's not worth it."

" Yeah Ranma. Take her home to bed. After the sex I gave her, she must be so exhausted," Ryoga glared, " I bet you could never make her scream like I did."

" You sick fuck!" Ranma swung at him with the sword, and Ryoga kicked it out of his hands.

Ranma regained his composure, and remembered that the best way to win was to keep your cool. He sent a flying kick to Ryoga's jaw, making him fall to the ground. Ranma jumped on top of him, and began to choke him. Ryoga dug at Ranma's hands, but it was no use. Ranma had cracked.

" Ranma, please stop!" Akane cried out, terrified of what might happen next. She felt like it was all because of her.

Ranma's eyes blurred, and Akane's voice seemed so far off in the distance barely able to reach his ears. He wanted to see more of Ryoga's blood. He'd had it after Ryoga raped Akane. He was done with reason.

" How could you destroy her!" Ranma screamed, " You ruined Akane's purity! She was supposed to me my angel, her for me and only me. You broke the one person I love and you're going to fucking die because of it!"

Ryoga felt his airwave close. He knew that he was slowly dying. He grasped Ranma's hands, and tried to pull him off. Nothing was working, and Ryoga could feel his world begin to swirl around him. He knew he didn't have much time left. How could he forget how fast and strong Ranma was?

" Ranma stop! You're going to kill him!" Akane screamed, tears streaming down her face, " Please! Just leave him so I don't have to lose you to jail for committing murder!"

That seemed to snap Ranma back to his senses. He let go of Ryoga's neck, and stood. He walked over to the sword, and picked it up. He strolled back to a hacking Ryoga, and dug the edge of the sword into his neck just enough to let a single drop of blood fall.

" Don't ever talk to any of us again. Leave town, or the next time I will kill you, " Ranma threatened. With that they turned and left, not looking back once.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't written a new chapter but I fixed all of my old chapters. Anyways thanks to all of you for your constructive criticism, it's really helped me improve my writing. I hope you guys liked it, and I will be writing more ASAP! Ok take care!**_


	12. RANMA SNAPS : Element of Surprise

_**I do not own any of the Ranma ½ characters.**_

* * *

Ranma held Akane up most of the way back. He felt the sword pulsate threw his hands, screaming for him to go back and finish Ryoga off. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that Akane was not well, and he had to get her home before she got sick. She'd already been threw enough for one night and Ranma didn't want her to see what he was going to do next.

" I can't wait to fall asleep beside you tonight," Akane smiled weakly.

" Akane, I can't go back with you tonight," Ranma stated flatly, stopping before he walked up the pathway to the Tendo residence, " I need to take care of something."

" Please Ranma," Akane cried, " Stay with me tonight. Don't do anything crazy!"

" Oh it will all be completely justified," Ranma grinned, looking anything but himself, " I will be back soon and everything will go away."

" Don't do anything crazy," Akane pleaded, " It's not worth it."

" I will be beside you by the time that you wake up."

Ranma placed a kiss on Akane's forehead, then ran off. Akane knew that she couldn't say anything because it would be of no use. Ranma was not listening to reason, he couldn't concentrate on anything logical. The only thing that really disturbed Akane was the way that Ranma clutched the sword of strength.

Akane nervously opened the door to her house. Kasumi noticed something was wrong first, and rushed to her little sister's aid. She wrapped her arms

around Akane, trying to sooth her.

" Akane, what happened?" Kasumi asked, more worried than she'd ever been in her life, " You look like something terrible just happened to you. Where's Ranma? Why are you coming in so late?"

" Kasumi, can we please talk in my bedroom? I really have to lay down. I am feeling extremely ill," Akane sighed, breaking the hug, " It's been a really bad night. Please tell me dad and Genma aren't awake."

" No they are all in bed. Let's go," Kasumi followed her little sister up the stairs. When they got into Akane's room, Kasumi closed the door and sat at the edge of Akane's bed.

" Kasumi, Ryoga raped me," Akane said, no emotion as she pulled the covers aside, and sat down on her bed.

Akane placed herself under her blanket, still shaking from all of the events that had happened that night. All she wanted to do was fall asleep.She longed to have him by her side, to hold her threw what was one of the hardest nights she'd ever had to endure. She was thankful for Kasumi Being there.

" What?" Tears sprung into Kasumi's eyes as she pulled Akane in a hug, " I can't believe this!"

" It's so surreal," Akane groaned, holding her stomach, " I always thought I was so tough. As tough as a brick as Ranma would say. I never thought..."

Akane cried as Kasumi wiped the tears from her eyes. Kasumi cleared her throat, " I'm staying with you in here tonight Akane. I swear that first thing in the morning we are going to go to Dr. Tofu's office, and get you checked out."

" I have one big worry," Akane met her sister's eyes, " I'm not on birth control, and both Ranma and Ryoga... They came inside of me. What If I got pregnant. What if it isn't Ranma's?"

* * *

Ryoga choked, catching his breath. He staggered as he stood, wondering what had just come over him. It was like he was possessed. Ryoga yawned, barely aware of anything that had happened. He had no idea why his neck was bleeding, or why he was in the middle of the park. Who was strong enough to take him down?

Ranma, was his thought. Yet why would Ranma attack him. Ryoga held his head, hoping that something would make sense, anything would come clear to him. He opened his umbrella and put it over his head just as the rain broke threw the clouds in the darkened sky. Ryoga was going to go to the Tendo residence to make sure that he knew what happened, and who drugged him. Maybe it was Shampoo's spell she'd tried on Ranma, and accidentally got put in his food or drink? Ryoga had no idea that he'd been out of it for over a month, not in control of any of his actions.

He looked up ahead and saw Mouse, who wasn't changed into a duck. He was smart as he held the umbrella over his head. He walked slowly up towards Ryoga, a very eerie look on his face. Ryoga studied Mouse for a moment before he came to the conclusion that Mouse was extremely mad.

" Hey Mouse. What's going on?" Ryoga asked, stepping foreward to meet him.

" Shampoo's dead," Mouse stated, and sounded as though everything inside him was hallow. Except for extreme rage.

Ryoga felt as though someone had hit him with a brick in his stomach. He shook his head, trying to grasp the concept, it was as if everything in his world had turned upside down. Ryoga took in a deep breath, and tried to force the lump out of his throat. He hadn't realized how fond he had become of Shampoo who he considered to be a close friend.

" How did she die," Ryoga asked, just above a whisper.

" Ranma had sex with Akane. Nabiki, being the way she is took pictures. Shampoo saw it and she went over the edge," Mouse still had no emotion in his voice.

" Ok, so who'd she try to kill?" Ryoga asked, his throat beginning to get tighter. Her felt like crying at the fact that Ranma and Akane finally had sex, yet he wondered how it ever got that far.

" Herself," Mouse let out an insane laugh, one that sent chills up Ryoga's spine, " She slit her wrists, and then Ranma and Cologne saved her. Then I didn't hear many details about it but the hospital stated that she hung herself. No one could have stopped her, she was too quick." Mouse looked down, " She killed herself over HIM."

" Oh no..." Ryoga let a tear slip down his cheek, " What possessed Nabiki to do that to everyone?"

" Nabiki's on blow, I found out from someone who does it with her. I'm not naming anyone but this person may be sneaky but they know what's going on," Mouse said flatly, " He will get his, let's just say he's gotten a drop of insanity."

In the back of Mouse's mind he remembered that he'd paid Nabiki well to place a drop of magical potion to make Ranma go insane in his food the night that Shampoo died. By now it had taken effect. Between the setup of the sword of strength, and the drop of magic that had been placed in Ranma's rice he was bound to go over the edge. And that was enough to make Mouse smile.

* * *

Kodachi didn't hear him come in. She was sleeping. Ranma flicked on the light, and screamed her name. Kodachi's eyes flew open to see a sword being held to her neck. Her eyes flew up to meet Ranma's, who looked anything but sane.

" Where is she Kodachi," Ranma asked, the blade pressed to Kodachi's neck.

Kodachi looked petrified, and her voice quivered, " I think she went to see Ukyo."

" If you are lying Kodachi, I will be back tonight, and our meeting will not be as pleasant as this one was. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Ranma spat, his eyes glistened with hate.

" Yes," Kodachi choked out, " Ask me for anything Ranma, and It's yours."

" I'm going to borrow a lot of hat pretty little ribbon you use all the time, and I want the ones that have the most hold on a person. I need to tie up a few loose ends."

* * *

No one heard him enter the house. He was good at making sure that no one would hear him, he'd done enough training. He grinned, knowing that tonight would be total hell and payback. He would show them his wrath. He would show Ukyo for hiding Nabiki at her place, and Nabiki for everything. He would make everything all right again, if he had to kill them. He wanted to, but toying with them was far more enjoyable then an immediate kill. In one hand he clutched the ribbon from Kodachi, and in the other he held his sword. He'd become fond of he sword.

Yuko was in her kitchen when she passed out. Ukyo was getting a glass of water, and had her back turned. Ranma took the opportunity, and touched a pressure point on her to make her fall asleep. He caught her so the noise wouldn't alarm Nabiki. He loved the element of surprise. He lay her on the kitchen floor, and then quietly moved to the living room.

Then he went after Nabiki. She sat on the couch watching television. She never even saw it coming. He snuck up behind her and pressed her sleeping pressure point as well. He smiled as he went back to the kitchen and picked up Ukyo.

By the time he was done with them, they would pay. They would know what pain was. Then he'd get Ryoga. Ryoga would be the best one out of all of them. And didn't someone say somewhere save the best for last? Ranma laughed aloud, feeling as though he'd lost it.

He placed both Nabiki and Ukyo on a chair, and tied them up with the silky ribbon. Ranma knew that they would never be able to get out of the ribbon, Kodachi gave her best to him. These ribbon were better than rope or handcuffs.

Ranma laughed as he continued binding them to the chairs. He knew this was insane, but it was as if he couldn't stop. Nothing had ever felt this good to him, not even sex with Akane. And that was pretty damn good. Ranma finished looping the last rope binding Ukyo to the chair, then moved to tie the last ribbon around Nabiki's ankles. He made it so the girls were spread eagle on the chairs, not able to close their legs like the whore's they were.

Ukyo woke up first. She found herself tied up and gagged. She tried to scream but it came out as a muffled mumble of a plea. Nabiki awoke in the same state seconds later, and just looked at Ranma with hatred. Ranma swung the sword around, and made them become frightened. Ranma stepped towards the struggling girls.

" See you had to get me mad," Ranma snickered, " You couldn't leave it be could you? COULD YOU! You had to go and help Shampoo commit suicide didn't you Nabiki. Let me tell you this, that was your biggest Mistake"

Ranma let out a roar of a laugh, and it echoed threw the house. Both girls were crying now, as Ranma cut their shirts from them, as well as their pants and underwear. Ranma smirked at how exposed the girls.

" Tonight," Ranma growled, " You will be the whores you have made yourselves out to be. Pay backs are such a bitch, aren't they?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging but believe me it will be one hell of a release.**


End file.
